meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Truth about The "Cuddles Zombie" Movies!
Ok, Sam. Since i have completed it, and yes btw, as, today, i uploaded the last part at night! So, yeah, i promised ya to talk about the truth, here it is, oh, and btw since during at night, i decided to work on the other part tomorrow, for sure fun fact is this text was a message even at eh yesterday now, even, so now i said that i will work on it tomorrow, sigh, yup, it's now so i will explain now, ok, Sam? So, here!: It was based on The "Sonic Zombie" Series on YouTube, duh, dude, and, dude, that's why i was in a hurry to fix them, yes, because they are from YouTube, they're also made by somebody named "BalenaProductions" And i wanted to make a parody of it before YouTube MIGHT shut down so yes. You do remember i told this story once, or didn't i told it? I THINK i did, anyway. I mean i know i did, but idk if ya remember, right? *Shrugs* Well, sigh. So, just so ya know, everything in the story, about those lines they say, i edit them, i mean really the quotes that they say i always change them even if they is same lines, i mean sometimes i do keep the same line, for example tho, back in "Cuddles Zombie Origins" tho, both Cuddles and Sonic said "Look out behind you!" In both versions, but when i for example added "I just love Christmas Time! Lot's-a Champagne!" The original said "I just love Christmas Time! It's another excuse to get drunk!" and other examples. But really tho, btw. I almost edit EVERYTHING they say, and i rarely makes them say the exact same lines even in the original. Eh, those lines are very RARE to stay the same, if ya understand me? Ok, anyway. Since this YouTube Series is random, it explains why my version was weird as well, right? NOW, ya know the reason why my story was like that maybe, as, said, hm? I still wish hope that YouTube have to exist forever, but, yeah, now when i explained this truth, here's the cast of The Happy Tree Friends Characters and The Sonic Characters: The Cast: Cuddles - Sonic Toothy - Tails Giggles - Amy Rose Lumpy - Knuckles Disco Bear - Shadow Petunia - Rouge Flaky - Cream Fliqpy - Dr. Eggman Mr. Pickels - Silver Stevie - Shrek Monster Pickels - Monster Silver Lammy - Blaze Flippy - Vector Sneaky - Espio (Yeah, is why i said Espio before, ._., yes!) Mouse Ka-Boom - Charmy Metal Cuddles - Metal Sonic Jerky - Pikachu Pierce - Bowser Taker - Megaman Hunger - Dolphin Generic Tree Zombies - Zombies (Yeah, generic......... DUH!) And Little Cuddles - Little Sonic! So yeah there's the cast, all from YouTube, duh. Ok, so, everything was a dream, btw. Since yeah if ya wonder, btw. I didn't edit new stuff they says or does, btw, but one thing: The LAST Part i did, and the last scene, when it turns out what the truth is, that Stevie is The Narrator, in the end of the finale, tho, that scene didn't happen, i just added it because i wanted to, also, when Giggles is chasing Mr. Pickels, it didn't happen in the original, tho, Sonic was seen in the sky in the ending, yes. So, about the characters, now, again. They're very different then how they usually is, yeah. The Characters' Facts: Sonic is acting like a jerk and he says that he works at Pizza Hut and he says "Hooba Dooba!" Alot, and in my versions, Cuddles says "Come on!" Instead. Tails is Mexican and he actually found tacos in the original, yeah, in my version, Toothy found burritos, maybe because it's his favorite food, yeah? I think it is, btw, and Tails gets mad EVERY TIME somebody attempts to touch his tacos! Amy Rose is abused alot by Sonic, and she really loves him, but he hates her, and Amy messes everything up if she does anything in them, tho. Knuckles talks with an African-American accent, sounding like the actor "Eddie Murphy!" And he falls in love with Espio. 0_0, Knuckles even swears alot in the videos! Shadow have a Russian accent and he loves his gun very much, because he's cool? *Shrugs?* Also, k, also that he, let's, say, yes, Shadow HATES The Zombies very much! And he laughs alot, and in the old episodes/movies, Shadow used to do talks in a fast way, that it is hard to hear what he says, and later, he then lies on the ground after spinning around and talking very much! Rouge is actually very kind in the videos, but, at times she can be a little bit sassy. And a sad thing for her is that Sonic has a serious crush on Rouge, and he and The Narrator seems to love her in a dirty way, The Narrator often zooms his camera closer to Rouge's stuff, which is sick. Sonic seems to love her for the exactly same reason, and he calls her sometimes instead the stuff she has. Rouge actually have a crush on Shadow, but Shadow didn't love her back, and she was only once doing special stuff with Sonic, just because of how much he reminded Rouge of Shadow! Cream is without Cheese for some reason, Cheese sadly never appeared in this series even! The weirdest part is that Cream chuckles alot and have a dark and manly voice, such a weird voice for a little girl, eh, Sam? And, Cream sounds EXACTLY like: "Arnold Schwarzenegger!" Yeah, and Cream even says: "Get to the chopper!" Before her death in the first episode. Cream thinks that Eggman is her Dad, but, it was a clone of Cream, anyway! Dr. Eggman was first a bad guy, but, later, he teamed up with Sonic and his Friends, welp, 1 thing for sure, +_= Or, 0? But, it's that Eggman have a Russian accent, JUST, like, Shadow. And Eggman laughs like "Hech!" Alot, so, he helped Sonic to save the future, but Present-Sonic accidentally killed both Sonic and Eggman! Silver is a bad guy in the series, he laughs and sounds like Goofy, and when he flies away or is defeated, he does a Goofy Holler. Goofy Hollers is this sound: "YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEYYYY!" And Silver just wants respect, but, Sonic and everybody else keeps insulting him, that's why Silver's a bad guy in the videos, yes! Shrek only appears if Knuckles is in them, why? Because he's like Knuckles' imaginary friend or something! He even calls him "Donkey!" Sometimes, due to Knuckles' voice. Tho, Shrek did save Knuckles' life in the last episode, so, he maybe isn't imaginary after all, just, maybe. Monster Silver is Silver's giant monster version. He LOOKS like a giant gorilla, and, his voice sounds way darker and scarier, he's creepy as well! Blaze lives in space, and she is responsible for owning the clones. Tails had a crush on her, until, after finding out that Amy released all the clones by accident, she tells all of them to get out and never return ever again. Also, Shadow forgot his bomb in there, and, Blaze is obviously dead in the ending. Vector is owning a ship from "IKEA!" Yes, it's a Swedish thing, yeah. So, Vector have a Swedish accent, and in however the original, he had swedish meatballs, obviously. He's the captain of the ship. Espio is one of Vector's crew, and, Espio have a crush on Knuckles, making them boy X boy. Espio have an Indian accent. He's Asian in it, yes. Knuckles was interested in Espio's horn btw in the original, in my version, Lumpy was interested in Sneaky's tongue, yeah. Charmy speaks annoying gibberish in the videos and he's acting REALLY stupid! It's very hard to understand what Charmy is saying, well, maybe not in the part when he noticed Tails' tacos, but, it was only one time, unfortunately. He's Vector's second member of the crew, btw. Metal Sonic is the leader of a biker gang, along with Pikachu, Bowser, Megaman, and a random Dolphin. Metal Sonic speaks with a French accent and he says that French People NEVER washes their hands, Silver later got Metal Sonic's body after the death for sure of this robot, yes! Pikachu, is, just like Knuckles, African-American. As both are African-Americans, they are doing a rap battle in one part. Knuckles won by punching Pikachu in the face, tho! Bowser is strange enough, the only member of the gang who isn't evil, tho, otherwise, Metal Sonic and Bowser are the only two characters in "The Bikers" Who ARE villains at the start. Bowser is just hanging out with them, and he later envolves twice after his death, he just wanted doughnuts, tho. Megaman have a robotic voice and doesn't show very much emotions due to having a voice like that. He even attempted to eat one of Tails' tacos, but, Tails obviously attacked Megaman during that moment, tho. Yes. Dolphin is a, welp, dolphin. DUH! And yes so he is a dolphin from "The Super Mario Games," If you have seen this dolphin before, it wear swimming googles, and there's also another dolphin in the videos, but it was BEFORE this dolphin came. So, this dolphin is so dirty minded, and, duh. I told ya once that irl, dolphins are like this, even if nice, right? Yeah, i remember i told ya. Also, he appeared again later and talked to Scourge in the last episode, but, Scourge didn't want to do something with The Dolphin, so it left. The Dolphin doesn't talk, just, doing weird noises, and sounds and such, btw. The Zombies are in EVERY video seen, they appear everywhere due to infected hamburgers. And to stop the apocalypse, Eggman and Sonic attempted to do the problem fixed back in time, but as they was attempted, Present-Sonic didn't even attempted to do anything at all, BUT, he saved the future, ;(, Sigh, at least emotional ending, maybe. AND: Yes, and: Little Cuddles! He's Sonic's and Rouge's Son. He's actually Classic Sonic from "Sonic Generations" To look like a short Sonic, yup. He sadly got killed by Silver, btw, tho! Ok, then. Before i finish, i think ya knew i did something called "Steve Zombie" Or something? Trust me, i attempted to do it, and i attempted to copy EVERY accurate thing they said in the original without changing lines, but, i stopped making them because nobody watches them, anyway! At least i completed this series, so yeah that's a fun fact. Oh, and one more thing! I wanna know what ya think of the series? Ok, anyway, THIS is the truth, thanks for reading and enjoying the series, hope ya like it, bye! And MERRY CHRISTMAS btw, since tomorrow Sam, yes! Category:Blog posts